(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hunting blind that can be separated into collapsible components for carrying into the field. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, to a collapsible blind having the image of a common non-game animal, such as a cow, that is commonly found amongst game animals.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need for a hunting blind that can be easily collapsed and carried into the field in a collapsed manner to allow easy stowage in a rucksack or the like has been identified for quite some time. Additionally, it is known that game animals, such as deer or elk, are not frightened or suspicious of animals such Thus, it would be advantageous to create a collapsible blind that creates the image of an animal, such as a cow, sheep or the like.
However, known approaches at creating a portable blind that is easy to carry into the field and includes the image of an animal have been unsuccessful in that known devices are made from rigid sections that collapse. Examples of known devices include the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,054 to Littleton et al., which shows use of sheets of material joined together to create a rigid structure. Another device, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,926 to Manka shows the use of a bench-like structure to support images of cows that conceal a hunter. The images of cows are found on generally rigid panels.
A significant problem associated with the use of rigid-panel construction for a hunting blind is that a hunter must often carry the blind through dense forests, where rigid panels would be difficult and even hazardous to carry. Furthermore, hunters must often hike into the mountains, carrying all of the needed materials for the day's hunt in a rucksack or the like. Therefore, the construction of the blind from a rigid material would frustrate the need to store everything in a backpack that can be carried through the woods.
Still further, there are devices such as the decoy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,807 to McPherson, which shows the use of looped spring-steel for a “twist-fold” effect that allows rapid deployment of the decoy. This type of device, however, suffers from the limitations imposed by the “twist-fold” structure in that the shape of the blind is restricted by the shape of the “twist-fold” spring. Still further, while the “twist-fold” loops can be compacted, the amount of compaction achievable is limited due to the fact that a spring of sufficient stiffness to support a flat panel of a size that is large enough to conceal an entire human, will be limited as to the minimum size to which it can be compacted.